Little Women: Unexpected
by UndomesticatedSoA
Summary: Sometimes you find love in the most unexpected places.


**A/N**

**UndomesticatedSoA - Definition: A collaboration between Voracious Bitch and MuckyShroom, exploring the women of SAMCRO. Some characters are canon, some OFCs. Some situations are AU, some canon. If you want more info, just check out the bio.**

**Disclaimer: All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy are the property of Kurt Sutter, FX, etc. We own nothing that you recognise from SoA.**

**Parental Advisory Warning: This piece contains strong language.  
**

** -o0o-**

**Unexpected**

She looked down at the man knelt in front of her and felt her heart stutter.

Jax had only asked her to sleep with him as a favour to the club. She hadn't really wanted to go through with it, but she'd felt privileged to have been singled out for such attention, to be entrusted with a task on their behalf. Skeeter had been after her all through high school. She'd always found him a little skeevy. His mind always seemed to be working on the dark side. The way he looked at her creeped her out, always had. Like he was imagining doing all sorts of things to her; and not necessarily just the ones that most teenage boys did. That dark gaze raking over her never failed to raise goose bumps and not in a good way.

Of course the deal hadn't been entirely one sided. She'd agreed to the request on the condition that she got a quick fuck from Jax and he'd been only too happy to oblige. With his tight body, blond hair blue eyes he was the complete opposite of the guy currently kneeling in front of her. Of course there was also the cut, which Jax had obligingly kept on whilst they'd gotten close and sweaty. There was just something about the cut, something about walking on the wild side, the forbidden, the outlaw. Being on the inside of a world that few people were trusted with made her feel special in a way that not much else did anymore.

Her body was holding up well. Her ass and tits were still firm, although her stomach was a little worse for wear after the birth of her little boy. Marshall's deadbeat dad had taken off years ago. He'd gone for cigarettes and never come back. He hadn't even come up with something original, let alone had the balls to face off with her before he'd skipped town. She sighed inwardly; she wasn't getting any younger and was beginning to lose out to some of the younger girls at the club house. She often found herself coming home early, unable to score some company for the night.

Skeeter had been a surprise. At first when she'd turned up at the crematorium to make the necessary arrangements with him she'd still been majorly unnerved. The guy burnt bodies for a living after all; but then she'd seen the care and attention he paid to his work, the courtesy with which he treated the dead, and something about that tugged at her soul. It didn't matter to him what the body was or how it had died. Creed, colour or gender held no issue for him. They all got the same care and attention, the same respect. She found herself wishing she could be on the receiving end of some of that. Being treated like she was something precious, something to be treasured wasn't what she was used to. Sure the guys at the club house on Fridays paid her attention, but there wasn't a lot of respect flying around there. Not for a woman like her anyway. There had never been any point in lying to herself about that.

Skeeter might not wear a cut or carry a gun and a knife. He might not exude that air of threat and danger, but she couldn't deny that he adored her in an honest way. He didn't just want her for her body or her skills. The fact that his admiration had continued undimmed since high school was testament to the depth of his feelings. His love and care extended to her son as well. As one date had turned into two, then three, then a few more, she'd felt that it was only right to introduce him to the main man in her life. Sure Skeeter wasn't great at setting rules or laying down the law. When she cam home on Friday nights she usually found them both on the sofa, fast asleep with a movie still playing and popcorn and candy everywhere. That was sort of OK though. She'd had years of practice of trying to keep Marshall in line, to bring him up right. Skeeter was the fun parent and she was the strict one. It was a little unconventional but it seemed to be working well enough.

She hadn't given up her attendance at the club house on Fridays. Being around the boys was like an addiction that she couldn't shake. Maybe she'd have to speak to Skeeter about his twelve step programme. Maybe someone did something like that for crow eaters and sweetbutts who craved the scent of leather and the sound of Harleys. She hadn't told Skeeter where she went every Friday night, but he'd be a fool if he hadn't guessed and she'd quickly worked out that apart from his weakness for betting, he wasn't a fool. The rolling body and bumbling demeanour threw people off. They never looked past all that to find the sharp mind, the ready wit and the ability to read people like a book. She guessed that he was just quietly ignoring her need to keep going to Teller-Morrow, but how could she carry on that deception in the face of this?

Here Skeeter was, on one knee, ring box open and offered towards her, containing the simple and small solitaire. It was perfect for them, for her, for what they had. It was plain and straightforward. Emily could see his face begin to tighten with worry, fear and concern. She was going to have to give him an answer soon ...


End file.
